


Thank Chuck for Netflix

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Five Dimensions Series [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Lot of Self Flagellation, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And the Boys Are Single in this Universe, Astroglide Makes an Appearance, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, It Was too Funny to NOT do, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Netflix Owns Supernatural Here, Oral Sex, Our Fic is Actually a Script, Our Own Season 13, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Sorry Misha, Surprise Alternate Dimension!, Surprise Cockles Smut!, Surprise Motherfuckers!, The Alternate Dimension You Guys Didn’t Know About, Think French Mistake, Top Misha Collins, We Get it Now SPN Writers, We Had To Really, meta as fuck, safe sex, sorry jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: When Jensen received the first script of season thirteen after Netflix bought the rights to the show, he should have fucking known they’d make destiel canon. Hell, he should probably be grateful they weren’t writing in any crazy, multiple people, mind-orgies. Yet.Goddamnit.





	Thank Chuck for Netflix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/gifts).



> Frankie here: First, I would like to start this one off with a disclaimer. I personally don’t actually ship Cockles. Like, it’s fun, don’t get me wrong, and I don’t care if you genuinely think they’re secretly a couple, but yeah, I don’t actually see it. But I do enjoy their bromance.
> 
> This is a dimension, in which a) Supernatural was bought by Netflix and b) Jensen and Misha are neither married nor parents, and they are secretly gay for each other.
> 
> But, I’d like to also say, on that note: Those fuckers gave us A LOT to work with here. 
> 
> And secondly: This is dedicated to tfw_cas. Dude, you’ve been with us on every single fucking fic and you’re kind of the reason this series exists. It came out of the fact we had dedicated a fic to you for being such an awesome commenter and knew we wanted to do more of these. We have so many awesome readers/commenters/fandomfriends and you are absolutely one of them. So, here you go darling: The most META timestamp of them all. We love you!
> 
> Oh! Check her out guys! [Here’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/works?fandom_id=27) a link to her SPN works. 
> 
> Any here: Um, what she said.
> 
> Frankie: LOLOLOLOL And there you have it ladies and jellyspoons. My real life Castiel.
> 
> *awkward silence*
> 
> Any here: *squinting her eyes at Frankie* There is a reason we usually stick to our writing roles, indeed. But it was funny to write Misha for a change. It was actually very difficult not to write Cas. I have no idea how often I accidently wrote Cas or Dean instead of Misha and Jensen.
> 
> Frankie: LOL right? Yeah, so, if you guys catch any we missed, please friggin’ tell us. This was one hell of a mindfuck, but a hell of a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> Any here: I think there was one time I wrote in on purpose though, because Misha’s mind was in this whole actor mindset bla. It was also fun to make fun of our own story through the characters. :D
> 
> Frankie: Yeah, I gotta say, incorporating self-flagellation into another fic was fucking great. I kind of want to do it with all of our fics now. Hmmmm. Anyway, I get why the SPN writers do it so often now. lolol.
> 
> Any here: Yes, it's always fun to not take oneself too serious.
> 
> Frankie: Ramen sister! Anyway, we hope you like it and we hope you guys enjoyed this series overall. Bet you weren’t expecting: BOOM! SURPRISE COCKLES SMUT DIMENSION! And again we want to thank all of you for being so fucking awesome.
> 
> **Edited to Add** : This can technically be read as a standalone, but if you wanted to read the primary fic this is based on, you can start [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225268/chapters/25082139) But honestly? You only need to read the third dimension and the final chapter. lol.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

**Thank Chuck for Netflix**

 

“This script sounds like the worst fanfiction ever,” Jensen complained before he threw it on the couch in his trailer with a frustrated huff.

 

“Worse than Dean slash Cas slash pie?” Misha smirked up at him.

 

Jensen flopped down on the couch next to him as he gave him a pout. “Seriously though. Dean travels between universes to save Cas and then he realizes he’s in love with him? Fuck. I never believed they would go there.”

 

Misha's tone wasn’t teasing anymore, but worried and soft as he asked, “Is this because you said destiel isn't real, or do you really have a problem with Dean being in love with Cas?”

 

“Little column A, little column B. I mean, why can’t two guys have a friendship without people making it gay?” Jensen asked in a frustrated tone.

 

“Sam and Cas have a normal friendship. But with Dean and Cas it’s just more. It evolved over time, don’t you think? I think it makes sense for them to go there. Not just because of the story, or even the fans, but because… I don’t know, it just makes sense.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Jensen leaned over and grabbed the script from Misha’s hand and flipped to a different page. “Really? Dean and Cas are a thing in  _ every  _ reality? Seems sloppy.”

 

Misha grimaced as he looked up. "I wouldn't call the fourth dimension a loving relationship, or the third... and the second one they don't even know each other." Mish thumbed through the pages with a frown. "Man, since we were picked up by Netflix, they’ve really thrown in some hard stuff. I mean, that fourth dimension is  _ sick." _

 

Jensen nodded. “You’re tellin’ me. We’re gonna make the fans cry with that one.”

 

“And you get a female Cas in the first one!” Misha’s excitement was clearly false, but that was understandable. It was never really cool for an actor when your role gets played by someone else. Even if you're as laid back as Mish.

 

“Yeah, but look at that fifth one. Dean and Cas are gross and coupley.” Jensen feigned a shudder.

 

Misha chuckled and rifled his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. “Jared will make us suffer through this one.”

 

“Fuck, if they write sex scenes, we’re going to have to deal with so much bullshit at cons.”

 

Misha spoke in his indian-russian accent as he batted his eyelashes at Jensen. "I love you Jensen, how is it, uh, to have the sex, uh, with Misha? Is he a great kisser? How big is his dick?" He faked a giggle and just smirked at him.

 

Jensen shoved Misha’s face away. “It’s Netflix, not Brazzers. Or Icon Male.”

 

Misha raised his eyebrow. “Someone knows his gay porn.”

 

“So? Doesn’t mean anything,” he said with a shrug as he grabbed his beer. Jensen groaned and took a swig. “They really are going to ask us some really dirty questions, aren’t they?”

 

Misha chuckled and shook his head before he looked at him, his blue eyes shimmering with amusement. "What's the worst they could ask that we haven't already made fun of?" 

 

“I don’t know, man. Since Netflix took over, they’ve gotten way more ballsy with the questions. I was asked if  _ you _ were circumcised in one of the gold panels a few weeks ago.”

 

Misha tried to hide his laughter behind his hand and failed miserably. "What did you say?" He practically snorted the question.

 

“I told them the truth. ‘Do you  _ know  _ his background? Of course he isn’t’.”

 

Misha grinned teasingly at him. "So you didn't say you knew for sure because, ‘I saw it the last time he stripped in front of me’?"

 

Jensen scoffed. “I’m pretty sure they all already know. None of us keep our mouths shut about the times you get naked.”

 

Misha held up his hands in defense. "You told them about our boat trip first." He bumped his shoulder playfully. "Taking that trip right at the time we won that chemistry award surely didn’t help."

 

“Yeah. No wonder they think we’re dating.” Jensen chuckled. “And destiel going canon is seriously going to make those rumors worse.”

 

Misha leaned back and took a sip from his beer, shrugging as he said, "I could imagine worse rumored partners than you. I take it as a compliment that they think I could catch the sexiest, green-eyed grasshopper alive."

 

“Aren’t you saving yourself for when Shatner finally admits he’s gay for you?”

 

Mish actually grimaced before he shook his head. "That's a different kind of relationship I'm saving myself for." He leaned back against the couch with a grin. "So, how many kisses are there in the script?"

 

Jensen flipped through it. “Oh, just the two. I’ll be kissing chick-you in the first one.” He playfully smacked the script against Misha’s chest. “And fuck you for predicting me having to act opposite myself again if the writers wrote it.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m going to miss seeing you work through some of those scenes. You have a fuck ton of lines to learn for this episode. Do you want my help learning them?” Misha asked with a soft smile.

 

“I want to make a joke, but we always remember our lines better when we rehearse together.”

 

“I think it’s hearing them out loud that helps. I always remember shit I hear better than what I read,” Misha replied thoughtfully, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged as he thumbed through the pages. “Female Cas sounds pretty badass. Do you know who they cast for her?”

 

“Caroline something. I can’t remember. But she’s definitely prettier than if they put your ass in drag.” Jensen winked at him.

 

"I would say 'challenge accepted,' but, sadly, it's not up to me." Misha grinned before he actually looked serious for a change. "So, what do you really think about our last scene? The first kiss? Do you feel like this is Dean?"

 

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t think Dean would fall in love with Cas in one episode, or realize it, so… I can’t really say.”

 

“Maybe Dean’s been in love with Cas for quite some time and was in denial about it?" Misha suggested.

 

Jensen shook his head. “I still call bullshit. He wouldn’t suddenly realize he’s in love with Cas and always has been.”

 

Misha shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What if he knew he was in love with him, but never wanted to do anything about it? Like, look... Dean always thinks that he isn't good enough, right? That he’s somehow cursed and everyone that he loves just leaves, or dies. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to be with Cas, 'cause he’s afraid to lose him. Maybe in this episode he just realizes it doesn't matter if he’s with him or not, he could lose him anyway, or lost him in the case of the finale episode. So maybe he realizes that now he wants to take the risk and actually  _ be  _ with Cas." Misha frowned at him. "Um, does that make sense?"

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I forget sometimes you’re the biggest destiel shipper of them all.”

 

“Actually, I think Jared is an even bigger one. Literally,” Misha replied smoothly.

 

“Can’t argue that. Fucker hums Richard Marx anytime we’re on set together for some reason now.”

 

“He’s learning to play the piano and that was the second song his teacher gave him for homework.” Misha rubbed the back of his neck. “And… he thinks it’s a destiel song.”

 

Jensen just shook his head and finished off his beer. “I feel like I should be surprised, but somehow I’m not.”

 

Misha couldn’t carry a tune, but it didn’t stop him from singing,  _ “Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you…”  _ He gave Jensen an exaggerated lovestruck look.

 

“Who originally sings that?”

 

“Richard Marx. Isn’t that the song you said Jared hums all the time?”

 

Jensen grabbed Misha’s empty bottle and stood up as he said, “Marx. Right. How about you let  _ him  _ sing it?” He smirked as he made his way to the kitchen. 

 

"That bad, huh?" Misha chuckled. "Not everyone can be a multi-talent like you."

 

As he grabbed a couple of new beers, Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “You’ve been hanging out with Mark too much. Your flirting is improving.”

 

Their fingers met for a moment and lingered when he gave Misha his second beer, who simply grinned up at him. "Thank you," Misha growled in a deeper, more Mark-like voice, "he’s a great bloody teacher."

 

“See? Why isn’t that more of a thing? Crowstiel? Is that what it would be called?”

 

"No idea, man. But I'm glad I don't have to kiss him. Full beard kisses make for evil stubble burn." 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Of course you know that.”

 

Misha shrugged. "I prefer the men I kiss to be clean shaven."

 

“How many men  _ have  _ you kissed, Mish?”

 

Misha hummed thoughtfully before he shrugged. "I don't know. A few. Five, six. Why?”

 

Jensen chuckled as he leaned back against the couch. “Just curious.”

 

"How many guys have  _ you  _ kissed?" he asked with a grin. “And I don’t mean movie kisses. I mean with tongue and all. A real kiss.”

 

With an eyebrow waggle, Jensen smirked and said, “More than you think.”

 

“I think zero, so how much more are we talking here?”

 

Jensen braced his arm over the back of the couch. This was one of the reasons he liked hanging out with Misha so much. He could really just relax, be himself. No judgement, no teasing, well… outside of the flirting. But Misha would probably flirt with anything with a heartbeat. Or not. And Jensen wasn’t much better. “Three.”

 

Mish looked impressed. "Not bad, Jen." For a moment, Misha was quiet and took another sip of his beer before he grinned. "I'm seriously afraid of that kiss scene, to be honest. It’ll be so weird kissing you and I'm afraid I’ll laugh every time and ruin the takes. And then they’ll fire me because I'm so unprofessional."

 

“And imagine how many times Jared is gonna try and fuck with the takes. We might both get fired. You for your unprofessionalism. Me for duct taping Jared’s mouth shut and locking him in his trailer.” Jensen chuckled and was starting to enjoy the effects of the booze. Good local brew with a high alcohol percentage. 

 

Misha groaned and held his hand in front of his face. “Jared’s gonna be there in this scene. You’re right. Oh, man, I’m so fucked.”

 

Jensen clinked his beer against Misha’s and sighed. “Well, it was fun working with you.”

 

“Likewise,” Misha replied with a playfully sad smile. “Damn, I was so looking forward to the sex scenes with you.”

 

He snorted into his beer. “Yeah. We’d finally know the answer to who’s the top.”

 

Misha tsked him. "Is that even a question? Of course Cas is the top."

 

“More bullshit. You need to stop reading fanfiction, dude. It’s warping your mind.”

 

“There must be a reason the fans think Cas is the top in their relationship.” Misha shrugged, which was offset by the smirk on his face. “I’m just saying… they can’t  _ all  _ be wrong.”

 

Jensen fixed him with an unamused stare. “Cas isn’t always the top.”

 

“Okay, big boy, what do you think? Cas and Dean’s first time. Who will top? And why?” he asked before taking a large swig from his bottle.

 

Not that he thought about it often. In fact, kind of the opposite. Usually only after it got brought up at a con, or Jared was feeling particularly obnoxious. But it was kind of surprising how easily the words tumbled out, “Dean’s the top, ‘cause he’s never been with a guy, so he’s nervous as hell about that, whereas Cas wouldn’t care. It’d be in the Impala. Knowing the writers, it’ll be a disgusting cliché.”

 

Mish was actually stunned to silence for a moment – Jensen made a mental note of how he managed to accomplish that for future occasions where his friend needed to be silenced – before the guy hummed and said, “I think you’re right. But when he starts to get comfortable with the whole gay sex thing, he’s definitely the bottom. Because Dean likes to be manhandled.”

 

Jensen nodded and gave him a condescending smile. “Sure, Mish. Whatever you say.”

 

“Do I need to remind you of your favorite line with the Zorro mask? That pretty much implied that Dean’s a bottom,” Mish teased.

 

Instead of responding, he just chuckled and reached for the script again. “Wanna rehearse one of the scenes?”

 

Misha smiled at him and nodded. "Anything you prefer to do first?"

 

“You know what I’d prefer, dude.” Jensen moved to sit up and flipped to the page where Dean reached the third dimension. “I’m always down for apocalypse worlds.”

 

“Uhh, I love this one,” Misha said, tone clearly excited as he thumbed through the pages. “Any opportunity where I get to play badass Cas again.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. He’s kind of the comic relief now.”

 

“Ugh, yeah, tell me about it. I celebrate every time I can actually punch someone. Did you notice that in the beginning, Cas was a powerful being demons actually had respect for and now he gets his ass handed to him by humans?”

 

“Or the fact that he seems to be even more gullible as time goes by?” Jensen shook his head. 

 

“Yeah, all the excuses to cripple my character’s overpowered skills. Every time they think of a new power I think: damn! Just stop making him into a deus ex machina. It will get me killed at some point." Misha shrugged and gave Jensen the puppy eyes. “I like my job.”

 

Jensen barked out a laugh. “All you do is bitch about it.”

 

“It’s what you do. You bitch about family. So… where do you wanna start? The first meeting or the scene when they…” He thumbed through the pages. “Spend the night in that office room?”

 

“Office. That’s the most dialogue.” Jensen braced his beer on the coffee table and leaned back against the armrest. “Where do you want to start?”

 

“At the top? When I say, ‘you should get comfortable’?” Misha suggested thoughtfully. He knew that face. Even though Mish made a lot of jokes and messed up takes because of Jared, he was actually a pretty awesome actor that took his job quite seriously. 

 

“Yeah, that works for me. Need to grab a trench coat? Get yourself in Cas mode?”

 

Misha chuckled. "Come on, I haven't been a method actor since season four, thanks to you guys." He switched into his Cas voice and posture in under a second. It was always uncanny to watch how different he looked, despite literally having the exact same face. Again, proof of his level of skill. 

 

"You should get comfortable. We’ll have to stay here for a while.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment and honed in on his Dean mindset. “I’ve had to stay in worse places… At least there aren’t any rats.” Jensen handed Misha a pillow. “Why don’t you rest?” 

 

Misha tilted his head, looking at him with his typical, confused Cas face. “I don’t sleep.”

 

“No, but don’t angels do that weird meditation thing to try and heal themselves faster?”

 

"No," Misha answered dryly, staring intensely at him.

 

Jensen moved to sit on the coffee table. “Just sit on the cushion, Cas.”

 

Misha tilted his head again and squinted his eyes at him. “Why?

 

“You’re worse than a friggin’ toddler. Just do it ‘cause I asked you to, okay?” 

 

Misha rolled his eyes and awkwardly sat down on the cushion. “You’re infuriating.”

 

Jensen read through the parenthetical for Dean’s reaction before he let out a shaky exhale and shook his head. “It’s what he liked about me.”

 

Misha gave him a thoughtful look with a hint of sadness and curiosity. “Was he very different from me?”

 

“Yes and no? You’re kinda how Cas was before me and Sammy corrupted him.” Jensen thought back on the time Misha took him to that new agey restaurant, when his weirdness forced Jensen into eating friggin’ brains. The fond smile Dean was supposed to have in that moment was entirely real.

 

Misha raised an eyebrow and, for a moment, he could see why so many of the fans thought Cas was the top in the relationship. "Corrupting him?"

 

Jensen chuckled. It was amazing how easily he could slip into being Cas. “Yeah. With Netflix and sarcasm.”

 

Misha actually looked so awkward then, completely out of his element, that Jensen wondered what he used as inspiration for playing Cas that way. "Most of the time I have no idea what you’re talking about… What’s… Netflix?” 

 

Scanning the page for his line, Jensen snapped his fingers and pointed at Mish. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He paused and looked Misha in the eye. “Netflix was one of Cas’s favorite things to do with his down time.” He held his hand up and snapped out of character for a moment. “Do? That makes it sound like Cas had sex with it. Do the writers even  _ read  _ what they write sometimes?”

 

"Maybe Cas did have sex with it?" Misha supplied dryly. "The amount of cheap excuses for Cas not being in an episode, man, I tell you. I think that Cas spends all his time masturbating whenever he isn't in an episode. Out of boredom."

 

“So,  _ that’s  _ why you make your voice so breathy when you just have to record audio,” Jensen said in a chuckle. 

 

"No, that’s me masturbating, Jensen." Misha chuckled before he added, "But seriously, I think Cas is actually like a teenage angel. He’s grumpy all the time, and weird, and I bet he's spanking the monkey at every opportunity."

 

Jensen groaned and shoved Misha. “Dude. Not cool. Last thing I want to imagine.”

 

Mish smirked at him. "You're right, we're working. I’ll save the dirty talk for after.” He looked down at his script with a frown. “I think you were still on."

 

“Uh, binge-watch the crap out of anything and everything the service had.”

 

Misha lowered his voice again when he asked, "Television?"

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. He loved everything.”

 

Misha put on his confused face again, complete with the squinty eyes and scrunched up nose. He knew the fans thought it was sexy. “I don’t understand… Did he… live with you?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Had his own room and everything.”

 

Misha looked down at his hands, his voice sounded sad and thoughtful as he delivered his line, "He didn't get lonely living with you? Being on Earth, living with humans... not being able to hear the other angels, or to feel Heaven's tranquility… it's hard to imagine an angel would choose that sort of existence."

 

And just because he couldn’t resist anytime Misha put his serious actor face on, Jensen smirked and said, “Have you  _ seen  _ me in the whole Cowboy getup? I’m basically angel bait.”

 

Misha's stoic expression slipped as he tried not to laugh, biting the inside of his cheek before he hummed and looked away. The laugh was music to Jensen’s ears. "Damn it, Jensen."

 

He couldn’t hold it in either. “Had to, man. I had to.”

 

"What is it about me that you feel the need to torture me, Jensen?" Mish threw one of the throw pillows in Jensen's face.

 

He caught the pillow and held it out with a quirked brow. Jensen made a point of moving to sit on the pillow before he replied, “You’re just… you’re the perfect target, Mish. You react with the right amount of laughter and offense. I’m pretty sure it’s the only reason they’ll never fire your ass.” 

 

Misha crossed his arms over his chest. “Thanks, I’ll add that under my special skills.”

 

Jensen tapped his chin. “Special Skill: Entirely incapable of getting it in one take.”

 

Misha sighed wistfully and shook his head. "Years ago I actually thought I was good at my job."

 

“And then you met Jared Padalecki and it all went out the window.” Jensen chuckled. “Alright, let’s do this.” He took a few deep breaths and became Dean again. “Hell if I know. He didn’t have much of a choice, but I…” He sighed and said, “I just hope we made things a little more bearable for him.”

 

Misha appeared to struggle getting into Cas mode again for a moment. He was clearly still fighting the urge to laugh. "Since you’re taking this journey to get him back, I get the impression you care a lot about him. I'm sure knowing this made his exile easier for him."

 

Mish leaned back and quirked his brow. "Is that like the purgatory thing, Jensen? Where Dean ran all over the place to get his angel back? Did they plan this all along and just never told us, ‘cause we can't keep a secret?"

 

“Huh. Ya’ think? That they’ve been planning this all along?” Jensen nodded with how impressed he was by that idea. “And of course they wouldn’t tell us. Jared would blab about it the next day.”

 

Misha shrugged before he leaned back against the couch. “Could be the reason why so many fans pick up on destiel.”

 

“And not because you’re secretly in love with me and can’t stop it from bleeding into your character?” Jensen teased with an eyebrow waggle.

 

Misha pointed at him. “Yes, you’re right. That’s probably it.”

 

“So, when was it, Mish? When did you realize I was the one?” Jensen braced his elbow on his knee and pressed his head on his hand, an exaggerated smile on his face as he bat his eyelashes.

 

"First day I saw you." Mish sighed and gave him an over the top, lovestruck expression. "I looked into your green, grasshopper eyes and thought: one day, I'm gonna marry that man.” He leaned back and added dryly, “And then I got to know you and thought maybe just sex would suffice."

 

Jensen barked out a laugh. “So in the fuck, marry, kill scenario, I’m fuck?”

 

“The jury’s still out on that one,” Misha replied with a soft smile while he fiddled with the pages of his script.

 

“If I don’t take our kiss scenes seriously, I’ll end up as kill, won’t I?”

 

“Probably.” Misha shrugged before he leaned forward. “But hey, then you made it through all three categories. That must count for something.”

 

Jensen snorted into his beer before finishing it. “I’ve never been in the marry category, don’t lie.”

 

“Guess that’s for me to know and you to endlessly wonder about.” Misha bit his lower lip and looked up at him. “I guess I was always in your kill category, so you don’t get to complain.”

 

“That’s for me to know and you to endlessly wonder about.” Jensen winked. “Guess you’ll never know for sure.”

 

Misha chuckled and nodded. "Well played... oh, man, where the fuck were we in the script?"

 

“One of many scenes where you look at me like you’re in love, I’m sure.” Jensen looked at his script. “Uh, let’s jump to the scene where you ask for a memory or whatever.”

 

Misha read through the script before he asked, “Start at the ‘would you show me a memory of him’?

 

“Yeah, you wanna?”

 

Misha cleared his throat before he lowered his voice again. "If it's not too much to ask..." He looked away from Jensen, seemingly shy before he asked, "Would you show me a memory of him?"

 

“How?” Jensen asked, slipping back into Dean-mode without any issue. The longer he played the part, the less difficult it was.

 

"You would think of something. A memory of him. I'll touch you and I can see it. It's like dreamwalking." Misha rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "If it's too much to ask, I would understand."

 

Jensen moved to his knees, between Misha’s legs on the floor in front of the couch. He smirked. “Got one.”

 

Misha leaned forward and their eyes met. How Misha could look at him like he was actually seeing directly into his soul, he would probably never know. He reached out to touch his forehead with two warm fingers. "Concentrate on that memory."

 

Jensen closed his eyes. He waited twenty seconds, knowing Misha’s method. Close his eyes. Open them after three seconds. Slowly close them again, flutter eyes open periodically, and finally, eyes stay closed. When Jensen opened his eyes, he smirked at his friend’s now closed eyes. He pursed his lips in his best Blue Steel and waited for the break.

 

When Misha opened his eyes, he immediately burst into laughter and shoved Jensen away. "You... every time!"

 

With a nonchalant shrug, Jensen winked and said, “You’re too easy, Mish.”

 

Misha rubbed his hand over his face with a deep sigh. "Shooting this will be the worst."

 

“I guess I’ll have to change the number of guys I’ve kissed, you’re never gonna be able to get through a single kiss take. I shouldn’t have adjusted for future man on man kisses.” Jensen chuckled. 

 

Misha snorted before he suddenly leaned forward and put his hand over Jensen's mouth to pretend to kiss him before he pushed him down on the couch. "I said movie kisses don't count."

 

“Did you? ‘Cause I don’t think you did. In that case, then my answer is one.” 

 

"I did say that." Misha gave him a shocked look. "Just one guy? You know I meant a real kiss, not like a peck on the cheek of someone in your family or Jared, right?"

 

Jensen laughed. “You fishin’? I bet you’re dying to hear the story.”

 

“Yes, let’s hear it!” Misha crossed his legs under him and gave him an expectant look.

 

“Alright.” Jensen shifted to sit more upright on the couch, right arm braced against the backrest. “It’s pretty cliché. High school. A party, and those kids could party. Would even put some Hollywood parties to shame. Booze, drugs, all kinds of sin. The chick I was into and her best friend kept daring my buddy and I to do more and more crazy shit, and finally, they said they’d make out with us if he and I did it first.” Jensen laughed and shrugged. “So we did.”

 

Misha sighed and leaned back. “You’re right. That is pretty cliché. Did you at least like it?”

 

He quirked his brow. “What do you think?”

 

“Since he was the only one and it was just a dare, I would say you soldiered through it to get the girl?” Misha asked with a shrug. “Does that sound about right?”

 

Jensen couldn’t hide his smirk. “And if I told you we got so into it, the girls left and we got to second base?”

 

Misha shook his head. “Then I wouldn’t believe a word.”

 

“Your choice.” Jensen sighed wistfully and leaned back against the couch. “He was a really good kisser.”

 

"Alright, I’ll bite. So, if this had been such a great experience, why did it stay at the one kiss?"

 

Jensen let out a mirthless chuckle. “You know why, Mish,” he said with a sigh as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

 

“No, I don’t, Jen. Enlighten me,” Misha replied, leaning forward too.

 

“Not all of us had free-love, hippie parents, dude.”

 

"Yeah, but... I mean what about when you were older? Since you've been an actor?"

 

“Well, I didn’t know that guy anymore by that time, Mish.” He smirked at him. 

 

Misha grinned back at him. “There are other men on this planet that can kiss, you know?”

 

“Oh, I know. They cut the kiss scene from Blonde.” Jensen winked and got up. “Want another beer?”

 

“Sure.” Mish handed him his empty bottle before he stretched his arms over his head. “You can always kiss me off camera if you want a second real one.”

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed two more beers, popping off the caps before walking back to the couch. “We were gonna be kissing off camera anyway if you wanted to rehearse those scenes.”

 

Misha looked surprised. “You want to rehearse the kiss?”

 

“I assumed that’s one of the things we were gonna rehearse. Or did you want our first onscreen kiss, with Jared Padalecki present for the scene mind you, to be attempted without rehearsal?” Jensen dropped down on the couch and handed Mish his beer. 

 

Misha actually looked uncomfortable for a moment as he took the bottle. "Man, you make a valid point. I totally forgot Jared will be there."

 

“Exactly. How much you wanna bet he’s got something planned?”

 

“Will you stop respecting me when I beg you, here and now, to protect me from him?” Misha asked, shooting him the damn puppy eyes again.

 

“Oh, no. I have always remained neutral, I will not pick sides.” Jensen chuckled and shook his head. He knew better than to side against Jared.

 

“Pleeeeeeease?” Jensen didn’t know Misha could even amp up his puppy eyes to a hundred and twenty percent.

 

Jensen braced his hand over Misha’s face and pushed him away. “No. And stop that. You’re on your own.”

 

Misha crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “And here I thought you loved me.”

 

“Only on Tuesdays.”

 

“That’s pretty random, but I’ll take it.” Misha thumbed through the script and read over it before he sighed. “You get to do your single man tear again.”

 

Jensen nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and said, “Alright. Touch my face again.”

 

Misha nodded and slid closer before he gently touched Jensen's forehead again.

 

With a deep sigh, he focused on the things that really got to him. Drawing from a memory to find the right kind of grief. Jensen slowly blinked his eyes open and forced his lip to tremble as the first tear slipped out.

 

After a moment, Misha slid his two fingers down to his cheek and rubbed his thumb softly over the skin. He was met with an intense and sorrowful gaze, that was only amplified by the blue of his eyes, before he whispered, “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Jensen grasped Misha’s wrist and tried to recall the dialogue from memory. “Can I hug you? I know it’s weird, uh… to ask. But if I don’t succeed… If I can’t save Cas…”

 

Misha nodded, his voice sounded gravelly and full of emotion as he delivered a soft, "Of course."

 

Pulling him into a hug, Jensen braced his chin on Misha’s shoulder and soaked in the warmth for a moment before he said, “Thank you.”

 

He could feel Misha tentatively wrapping his arms around him, his hand rubbing over his back as he pulled him closer and murmured, "I hope I'm doing this correctly. I've... never hugged someone before."

 

Jensen chuckled and refrained from making another snide comment. “You’re doing fine.”

 

Misha leaned more weight against him, his lips hovering over Jensen's throat. "Good... this feels... nice."

 

He ignored the way it caused the hair on his arms to rise. Jensen drew back and smiled. “Thanks for that.”

 

Misha smiled back at him, that barely there smile that was typical Cas. "Thank you. I think I have a much better understanding now that I’ve seen him you through your eyes."

 

Jensen grabbed the script and looked over his lines real quick. He nodded and said, “Maybe I should try to sleep.”

 

Misha looked hesitant when he delivered the next line with a cursory glance at the script, "Would you mind sleeping next to me? It feels... comforting. I could watch over you.”

 

Jensen bit his lip and put on his best Dean smile. “I’d like that.”

 

Misha grinned at him. "He totally wants more than just watching over Dean."

 

“I don’t know. Cas seems more like a peeping Tom. He’s got the coat for it,” Jensen quipped with a wink.

 

“I had hoped with my death I would get some cooler clothes,” Misha sighed before he leaned against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jensen chuckled and leaned his head on Misha’s. “Pink spandex?”

 

“I was thinking more in the direction of a black leather jacket,” he murmured before he wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb over his upper arm.

 

“You’re too nerdy to pull off a leather jacket.” Jensen soaked in the warmth a little longer. The looser Misha got with alcohol, the more cuddly he became.

 

“You just don’t want him to look cooler than Dean,” Misha teased, pulling him closer.

 

It was nice. Nicer than it probably should be. “You figured me out,” he replied sarcastically.

 

“You’re an open book, Jen.” Misha drew symbols along Jensen’s arm, directly on his skin since he was just wearing a t-shirt.

 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile. “Are you trying to start the end scene?”

 

“You want me to?” Misha asked with a smile, biting down on the edge of his lower lip.

 

“You’re getting cuddly. Keep bringing it up. I assumed you were just trying to get me more relaxed so it wouldn’t be as awkward. Am I wrong?” he challenged. Jensen knew Mish well enough to know the man wasn’t  _ that  _ innocent.

 

“You’re not wrong. So did it help? Are you feeling relaxed enough to do this?” Misha asked as he pulled away and thumbed to the last pages of the script.

 

Jensen chuckled. “Guess we should see what destiel actually looks like, right?”

 

Misha smiled and nodded, his mind obviously already in work mode. “Where do you want to start off? At the truck?”

 

“Why not? Wanna stand, or stay on the couch?”

 

Misha stood up and reached out his free hand for Jensen's to pull him up, keeping the script in the other. He breathed in before he changed into his Cas posture and squinted his eyes at Jensen. “I’m perfectly capable of driving, Dean.” 

 

Jensen reviewed his script quickly. He sighed and said, “Look. Just… gimme this, alright? I just watched my best friend die and went through Hell to get him back. Let me do this, okay?”

 

Misha pulled his actual car keys from his jeans and gave them to Jensen with a soft, "Alright."

 

Moving to sit on the left side of the couch, as though getting into Cas’s truck, Jensen turned and waited for Misha to join him. Once his friend was settled, Jensen stared at him like he had just handed him the moon.

 

“What?” Misha looked down at himself, as if something was wrong with his clothing.

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “After we save Mom, you and me? We’re takin’ a vacation.”

 

Misha frowned before he asked, “Just you and me?”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out as he grasped Misha by the chin. Jensen focused on making his expression serious as he said, “I don’t know if I’m completely off base here, but after meeting three versions of you that were in love with me, I can’t help but hope…”

 

Misha's eyes widened and his breathing hitched as he barely nodded, before he shook his head. His voice sounded breathy and confused as he stammered, "Yes, I mean, no. You're not… I mean, not  _ completely  _ ‘off base'." Jensen could practically hear the air quotes in Misha's delivery of his dialogue.

 

The smile his character was supposed to have was genuine. Jensen leaned in, moving the hand grasping Misha’s chin to now cup his face. This was it, this was the moment. Jensen closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to Misha’s lips.

 

Misha's breathing hitched and he gasped before he wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck, drawing him closer, kissing him back with surprisingly soft lips.

 

This wasn’t a rehearsal kiss. He was pretty sure it was a legit kiss. And for some reason, Jensen was going with it. He groaned and used the opportunity of Misha’s breath catching to slip his tongue passed slightly parted lips.

 

There was a second of hesitation that made him wonder if they had really been on the same page, but the doubt was immediately eradicated when Misha's tongue slid over his and he kissed him back in a way that made him lose his breath. Damn, the guy could kiss. 

 

When they finally drew apart, Jensen let out a shaky exhale and said the first thing that popped into his head, “Roads? Where we’re going, we don’t  _ need  _ roads.” He turned away and grabbed an invisible steering wheel before he shifted an invisible gear shift.

 

Misha chuckled and shook his head before he leaned back against the coach. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

 

Jensen grinned, happy that they both appeared to agree to not talk about what just happened. Because it wasn't exactly professional.

 

Misha looked down at his script with a frown. "Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll send Jared home early. He’s not in the shot."

 

“Or at least bind and gag him, make sure there aren’t any keyboards nearby.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they’ll send him home if he disturbs us too much. It’s the big boss himself doing the episode.” Misha glanced up at Jensen, biting the side of his lip before he quickly looked away again.

 

Jensen shook his head and chuckled. “You’re weirdly optimistic.”

 

“I have to be, otherwise I won’t sleep because I’ll be way too nervous. And not even the magic make up girls can beautify me again after two days of sleepless nights.” Misha had his gaze still trained on the script, not looking up. He seemed weirdly tense, which was unusual for him.

 

Jensen braced his hand on Misha’s knee. “What’s up?”

 

Mish startled for a second before he looked up at him. “Um, you kissed me... for real. I thought we were just joking around and not actually doing that.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I, uh… got carried away I guess.”

 

Misha shook his head. "No, I mean… it's okay, I kissed you back after all... I just... if we need to kiss again for the scene... I just wonder if that would happen again."

 

Jensen shrugged and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “At least it’ll look real?”

 

Misha gave him an odd look that was hard to decipher before he chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, that's true. Would make for a great outtake if we ravish each other in front of Cas's truck."

 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the imagery. “Yeah, we could have a lot of fun with it. Who’s the director for the episode?” Jensen asked as he reached over to grab his script.

 

“The big boss himself. Robert.” Misha stretched his arm over his head again, his t-shirt rode up a little, revealing parts of his skin. “That’s why I’m hoping he’ll just send Jared home if he takes it too far.”

 

“Oh, shit. Yeah. Jared will probably be hogtied per his request.” Jensen sighed and reached for his beer before leaning against the back of the couch and trying to melt into the furniture. 

 

“I would love to see that,” Misha replied dryly.

 

Jensen waggled his eyebrows. “Could show you how to do it.”

 

“With Jared or with me?” Misha grinned.

 

“Didn’t know you were into that, Mish.”

 

Misha just waggled his eyebrows at that before he looked back to the script with a frown. He threw it on the table in front of him with a sigh and leaned back, quietly sipping his beer.

 

Jensen elbowed him and quirked his brow. “S’up?”

 

Misha shrugged, not looking at him. "I guess I'm just tired."

 

“Want to head out?” Jensen asked as he moved to sit up. “We can pick up where we left off tomorrow?”

 

When Misha stood up, he walked up to Jensen with an unreadable expression before he cupped his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

Jensen was frozen to the spot for a moment. His body was stock still while his brain was going into overdrive. A flurry of thoughts racing through his skull.  _ This isn’t rehearsal. This is real. Misha is actually kissing me. What the hell? Why am I not shoving him away? Why do I want to kiss him back? _

 

Before any of those questions could be answered, Misha pulled away with a shocked expression that quickly turned apologetic. “I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have... Please, forget I did that.” Mish ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “I’m just… I don’t know. I should go.”

 

As Misha grabbed the handle of his trailer door, Jensen stopped him. At the bemused shake of his head, Jensen closed the gap between them, yanking him into a fierce kiss that suddenly silenced his rushing thoughts. 

 

Misha kissed him back with equal passion, walking Jensen backwards until his ass came into contact with the counter of the trailer's kitchen. Jensen bit back the groan that threatened to escape when Misha pushed him against the counter, burying deft fingers into his hair.

 

Now literally being trapped between granite countertop and Misha’s hard place, Jensen succumbed to the kiss. Mish kissed like he did everything else, full force whirlwind of passion and creativity. When he sucked Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, he groaned and fisted the guy’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin, but unwilling to stop that tornado of a kiss.

 

Mish licked over his upper lip before he leaned back just an inch, his lips still hotly hovering over Jensen's as he murmured, "Fuck, Jen. I'm reaching my point of no return here. Do you want me to stop?"

 

Jensen let out a shaky exhale, pressing his forehead against Misha’s. “I… I don’t know how to answer that question.”

 

Misha slid his hands softly over Jensen's cheek as he pulled away from him with a deep sigh. "Then we really should stop."

 

With a frantic need that kiss instilled in him, Jensen cupped Misha’s face and gave him a pointed look. “You need to stop assuming you know what I’m thinking. I was saying I don’t know how to answer because: I don’t want you to stop, not a single fucking part of me wants you to stop, but… I really don’t want to have sex with you in a goddamn work trailer.”

 

Misha looked surprised then, a soft, “Oh,” fell from his sinful lips before he pulled Jensen closer again. “I know it’s a cliché question, but your place or mine?

 

“Who lives closer?” 

 

Misha rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Jen? You know I only live twenty minutes from here."

 

Jensen quirked his brow and feigned an annoyed expression. “Then there’s your answer, big guy.”

 

Misha grabbed Jensen and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss before he shook his head and asked, "So my cliché question got a cliché answer. Nice." He pulled Jensen towards the door. "Come on. Twenty minutes is a long fucking time."

 

“My car or yours?” Jensen asked in a mocking tone as he poked his tongue out at Misha while being dragged through the darkened parking lot.

 

Misha chuckled and opened the door to his car for Jensen. "Don't hit your head, handsome."  

 

When he tried to fasten his seatbelt, he sighed deeply when something got stuck in the slot of the fastener. Mish sat down behind the steering wheel and gave Jensen's seatbelt a hard smack with his hand before he closed it for Jensen. "There’s still some coins stuck in my car."

Jensen barked out a laugh. “I swear, you two and your prank wars.”

 

Misha started the car with a smirk before he put his hand on Jensen's leg, finding his hand to intertwine their fingers. He chewed on his lip and Jensen didn't think he had ever seen him  so nervous before.

 

He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Didn’t think you knew how to feel nervous.”

 

"I just..." Misha chuckled before he shook his head. "I'm still a little surprised I guess. Um, I don't know... Should we talk about this?"

  
Jensen leaned against the seat and shrugged. “Okay. We’ll talk. I’ve had a crush on you since season four, been wanting to bang you since season eight, and if we wanted to give this thing a real go, I’m eighty percent sure I could fall in love with you.” He smirked at Misha’s gobsmacked expression. “That’s what you wanted to know, right?”

 

After a long moment Misha suddenly asked, "Are you telling me we could’ve been having sex for over nine years now?"

 

“Weren’t you paying a goddamn bit of attention? I’ve been wanting to bang you since season eight.  _ Eight,  _ Mish.”

 

"I heard you. But if I’d have known you had a crush on me, I would have seduced you right after the wrap of Lazarus Rising."

 

Jensen chuckled. “I woulda been too fucking scared to do anything, you know that.”

 

Misha gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you aren't anymore." After a beat of silence, Misha tilted his head, clearly having thought of something, before he turned to Jensen with an incredulous expression. “Why just eighty percent?”

 

“Sounded like a good number,” he quipped with a wink.

 

“I hope I can earn the hundred percent after tonight.” Misha smirked at him before he returned his attention back to the traffic.

 

Jensen leaned in and growled, “Depends how talented that mouth is... on my dick.”

 

Misha groaned and Jensen could see the outline of his erection straining against his jeans. "Fuck, Jensen. Ten more minutes and I’ll show you."

 

He purposely exhaled a breathy chuckle against Misha’s neck. “I don’t know if you can wait that long, Mish. Little Misha is already trying to break out.”

 

Mish bit his lower lip hard, trying to stifle his moan. "Not fair, man."

 

He gave him a quick look that was a mixture of arousal, need, and worry. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

 

“Guess you’ll find out when we get to your place.” Jensen tongued his canine and waggled his eyebrows. “The real question is, do you want me crying out ‘Misha’? Or ‘Dmitri’?” 

 

"Misha. And I'm serious, Jensen. You’ve only ever kissed one guy at school on a dare. I just want to know how comfortable you are and how far I can go with you, because I really want to fuck you."

 

Jensen chuckled. “What makes you think I’ve never been with a chick who liked using a strap-on?”

 

Misha grinned and shook his head. "Jensen, you kinky bastard. We're going to have so much fun."

 

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” he breathed into Misha’s ear as he leaned over and cupped his erection.

 

"You’re a teasing shit, Jensen," Misha moaned out as he bucked his hips up into Jensen's hand. "I warn you, if you keep this up, I'm gonna stop somewhere and I don't care if we get caught."

 

Jensen tongued Misha’s earlobe before sucking it between his teeth. “Imagine the headline: Supernatural Stars caught with their pants down.” He chuckled and toyed with the zipper of Mish’s jeans. “You  _ really  _ should be driving faster.”

 

"I'm driving aHHHASs fast as I, uhhhh, can... while getting us home alive. Fuck, Jensen." 

 

As he carefully unzipped Misha’s jeans, he tsked in admonishment. “I really don’t think you are.”

 

He could feel the acceleration of the car as Misha drove faster and chuckled when the guy groaned out an ardent, “Baby, please. Just a few more minutes. You’re driving me crazy.”

 

“Say it again,” Jensen urged as he slipped his hand in through the opening of Misha’s jeans, grabbing a firm handful of his friend’s surprisingly impressive erection.

 

Misha gasped, staring at the traffic like it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart. "Fuck, baby. You're driving me crazy. Just a few more blocks, uh, um, fuck."

 

Jensen smirked as he pulled him through his boxers and started stroking his dick. “You have any idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this?”

 

Mish shook his head, his eyes glazed over and lips parted as he panted, "Tell me one of your fantasies."

 

The evil chuckle that escaped was purely accidental. Jensen slowly stroked Misha as he made it a point to tell him one of his favorite fantasies in the breathiest voice he could manage, “Pissing you off during a take by messing you up so much, you yank me behind an unused set and force me to test how quiet I can be with you pounding my ass.”

 

"Fuuuck, Jen..." Misha breathed out before he looked at him for a moment. "If I'd known that, I would have fucked you at work. Why the hell did you let me drive?"

 

The good thing was that it was less than a minute now. He could already see his driveway.

 

Jensen chuckled. “You know you want the first time you sink your dick in my ass to be on a bed. Don’t even lie.”

 

Misha pulled into the driveway, not even attempting to park properly, before he quickly shut off the engine and pulled Jensen into a deep kiss with one hand, freeing himself and Jensen from the seatbelts with the other. He pulled back an inch, licking over Jensen’s lips before he murmured, “Come on. I need you naked in my bed,  _ now.” _

 

“I dunno, Mish. It took you twenty three minutes to get us here. If you don’t want me, you can tell me.” Jensen smirked at him and batted his eyelashes playfully.

 

"You should be grateful I got both our asses here in one piece with the amount of teasing you tortured me with. Come on." He opened his door and quickly got out, waiting for Jensen to follow before he locked his car and rounded it to grab Jensen's hand. He pulled him into another kiss, pushing him backwards to his front door, fumbling with the key for a moment before he finally opened it and practically shoved him inside. 

 

Misha used his foot to close the door behind him, immediately gripping the hem of Jensen's shirt to pull it over his head and off before he pushed his tongue into Jensen's mouth again, trailing his hands over Jensen’s body. Damn. He really did enjoy being manhandled.

 

Jensen went for Misha’s shirt, managing to pull it off for him in between frantic kisses as they continued to stumble blindly through the house. “I’m surprised you didn’t try to carry me to your room, Tarzan,” he said through a half chuckle, half moan when Misha sucked the skin above Jensen’s collarbone between his teeth.

 

Misha chuckled before he leaned down to lift Jensen into his arms bridal style, carrying him over to his bed and dropping him unceremoniously onto the mattress before he toed off his shoes. "Happy now?" Mish laughed as he bent over and opened Jensen's jeans.

 

“Hey, hey.” Jensen grabbed Misha’s hands and stilled his movement. “Come on, dude. Romance me. Kiss the fucking breath out of me.”

 

Mish looked at him in surprise before he leaned over him, bracing his palms on either side of Jensen's head as he chuckled. "You tease the hell outta me the entire drive here and now you want romance?" He shrugged before he leaned closer, kissing Jensen gently behind his ear. "Anything you want, baby." 

 

“I want it all,” he growled as he fisted Misha’s hair and gently pulled him up, leaning up to seal his lips over surprisingly soft ones. They always looked so damn chapped. Jensen groaned in appreciation when that talented tongue slipped inside. He’d never liked kissing so much. 

 

Misha kissed him for another minute before his lips travelled down Jensen's throat and over his chest, right down to his stomach. He smiled up at him, his fingertips trailing teasingly over Jensen's chest and sides before he leaned back and slowly pulled down Jensen's jeans. It would have been more suave if Misha had remembered that Jensen was still wearing his shoes. 

 

When Mish cursed under his breath as he slid from the bed and rather unceremoniously removed Jensen's shoes and socks, Jensen had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to escape. It was moments like this when his crush on Misha exponentially increased. When he tried to be cool and failed miserably. Jensen couldn’t help but grin when Misha finally got rid of his jeans and slid back onto the bed, hovering over him. "Where were we? Oh, yeah... anything." Mish grinned pulling him into a deep kiss again.

 

The growl that escaped was instinctive. Jensen drew back and panted. “Okay, okay. I get it. Be careful what you wish for. Now get up on me already,” he practically begged as he bucked his hips up.

 

Mish grinned down at him before he stood up from the bed to slowly and teasingly pull down his jeans and orange boxer shorts. He went to his nightstand to pull out a tube of astroglide before he knelt on the bed, fingertips skimming over Jensen's chest as he growled, “Turn around, Jen."

 

Jensen waggled his eyebrows as he got on all fours. He looked over his shoulder and shook his ass. “Like this?”

 

Misha slowly pulled down Jensen's underwear, trailing kisses over the revealed skin, while he pushed a pillow under him. He was urged onto the pillow by a strong hand on his back. "Lay down and relax, spread your legs for me, baby."

 

Jensen’s air of confidence started to ebb away with his shallow breath. While he was no stranger to ass play, he’d never done this with another guy. “How many guys have you fucked, Mish?”

 

Misha pulled him into a quick kiss again before he murmured, “Enough to know exactly what I’m doing. Don’t worry, you’re in good hands, Jensen. But if you want to wait, that’s fine by me. We can do a lot of other stuff.”

 

“I want to, trust me. Just nerves. But I’ve been imagining what your dick feels like for a hot minute. I definitely want to try.” 

 

“Good. If you want to stop at any time, tell me, alright?” Mish softly told him before he ushered him onto his stomach.

 

Misha hovered over him, kissing and licking a trail down Jensen’s neck, along his spine, and to his ass, leaving a kiss before he kneaded his the cheeks with strong fingers and spread them with one hand. He heard a click, probably the lube, before he felt Misha’s wet finger against his hole, teasing it with gentle strokes and soft pressure. 

 

Jensen let out an appreciative groan. Melting into his friend’s capable hands. When the digit tentatively pressed forward, he arched into the touch, encouraging Misha to go further. “Fuck, Mish.”

 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he softly assured him before he pushed in deeper and hit the jackpot.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“Oh, God!” Jensen cried out as his vision tilted from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

 

Misha continued to tap his prostate, making Jensen legit crazy as he fucked himself back on that finger. The fog clouding his mind grew thicker when a second finger teased his rim and slowly pushed in. “Fuck, you’re tight. I can't wait to feel you.”

 

“Then prep me faster,” he growled through a moan. 

 

“Bossy,” Mish admonished as he chuckled. It didn’t stop him from teasing him with a third finger. “Try to relax.” He trailed kisses along Jensen’s back as he carefully worked in the third digit. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath and focused on the pleasure, the fact that he was actually about to take this step with someone he’d had a serious crush on for years. If he wasn’t so distracted by the presently dexterous fingers making him see stars, he’d probably be giddy with excitement. “Mish, I’m ready,” he breathed out as he started fucking himself on said fingers.

 

He heard some rustling as Misha ripped open a condom wrapper. “Turn around, baby. I want to see you.” Misha's voice sounded husky with lust, but there was still a softness in it.

 

As he rolled onto his back and finally saw Misha’s face, he was a little surprised by the unadulterated lust there. Misha’s pupils were so blown, they were creepily similar to demon eyes. And Jensen would deal later with why he thought that was a little hot. He braced himself on his elbows as he looked up at Mish. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined this.”

 

Misha smiled at him and leaned forward, adjusting and lining up his cock, as he drew him in for a tender kiss. “I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you, Jensen,” he murmured against his lips before he cupped his cheek with his free hand and pushed forward, slowly breaching Jensen. “Breathe and try to relax,” he breathed against Jensen's chin, trailing kisses over his face before he drew back to look at him.

 

He nodded and closed the distance between them, letting out a deep exhale against Misha’s lips. Jensen immediately started relaxing against him, bracing his hands on, far more than he realized, defined arms as he finally pushed past the slight resistance. Jensen let out a growled moan as Misha slowly sank in. “Fuck, I seriously underestimated your dick size.”

 

Mish somehow managed to look worried and as though he were slowly losing himself to pleasure at the same time. “Uh, are you okay? Tell me if I need to go slower.”

 

“No, no, I’m good, just… It’s been a minute since I had something big in my ass,” he breathed out in a chuckle as he gripped Misha’s arms and looked at him. “Kiss me.”

 

Misha smiled before he drew him into an open mouthed kiss, biting at Jensen's lips and licking over them before he practically tongue-fucked his mouth, sliding his cock in to the hilt.

 

The way Jensen gasped, he almost choked on Mish’s tongue. Jensen swore he actually saw stars when that dick came into contact with his prostate. “Oh, fuck, yes!”

 

Misha started to slowly rock against him, his dick relentlessly grazing the bundle of nerves. It was kind of crazy how perfectly they fit. “You good?” Mish asked breathlessly, peppering his skin with soft kisses.

 

“Yeah. Fuck me, Mish. Come on.” Jensen bucked up against him, trying to get as much friction as possible. “Fuck me how you always imagined.”

 

Jensen was surprised when Misha sat back on his heels and pulled him up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He held him close, one hand stroking up over Jensen’s back until he was able to bury it in his hair to pull him down for a kiss. A kiss that was more intimate than anything he’d ever experienced. He softly rocked into him, gradually building up the pace. This was no longer fucking, this was what the movies would consider ‘making love’. It was fucking intense.

 

He wrapped his arms around Misha’s neck and completely succumbed to sensation, unabashed emotion, all of it. Jensen didn’t know what this meant for them, but either way, it was a game changer. “This is what you always imagined?” he groaned out as he braced his forehead against Misha’s.

 

"Yeah," he gasped against Jensen's lips. "This and a lot more." Misha kissed down Jensen's throat, holding him flush by bracing his other arm around his back. "Like kissing the back of your neck while you make your awesome pancakes in the mornings. Resting my chin on your shoulder just to watch you."

 

He kissed Jensen behind his ear. "Or waking you up with coffee just how you like it, milk and two sugars, and a kiss on your nose." Misha licked over Jensen's throat again before he sucked a mark onto his shoulder. "Giving you a blowjob after a long ass shoot." He picked up the pace again and looked up at him with a smile. "Shit like that."

 

“Sounds like you  _ do  _ wanna marry me, Mish,” he breathed out through a drawn out moan as Misha continued to increase the pace, slowly and surely taking Jensen apart. 

 

Misha pulled him into another passionate kiss before he looked up at him with lust blown eyes and a weirdly serious expression. "It's my roundabout way of saying that it's more than eighty percent for me."

 

Jensen gasped as the heat coiling and simmering finally overcame him, which was intensely amazing, considering he’d never come untouched like that before. “Fuck, Misha!”

 

Misha gasped, thrusting hard and deep before his hips stilled and he pulled him into another mind blowing kiss.

 

When Jensen finally started to come down from the high of his orgasm, he chuckled and shook his head. “You are, hands down, the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Misha grinned at him before he softly laid him down on the bed and pulled out of him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the discomfort moved to the back of his mind when Misha kissed him again. "I hope that means you want to do this again... and again, and again..."

 

Jensen chuckled and curled against him. “You kidding? I’m half tempted to lock us in here so we can never leave.”

 

Misha crawled out of the bed and turned the key to his bedroom door, throwing it into the trash can before he crawled back onto the bed with a grin. "Done." He used one of his discarded t-shirts to clean Jensen’s stomach and his own before he laid down and pulled him close.

 

“You know… your plan was  _ almost  _ foolproof,” Jensen murmured as he sank into Misha’s insanely comfortable memory foam, cuddled up against his chest as his post orgasm bliss slowly started to fade into contented sleepiness. 

 

"I  _ almost  _ didn't notice," Misha murmured, nudging his nose into Jensen's hair. "Jensen?"

 

“Mmm?” he murmured, enjoying the weight against his eyelids and the warmth surrounding him.

 

Misha was quiet for a moment, seemingly hesitant before asked, “What are we now?”

 

“Annoying,” he grumbled as he moved to look up at Misha. “You want labels? You wanna put a ring on it?” he teased.

 

Misha tilted his head. "I just want to know if we’re on the same page. Because I don't want anything casual. I want to be upfront about that. And with our work and all the media stuff... I want to know your rules so I don't accidentally out you, or whatever."

 

Jensen groaned and braced his forearm over his eyes as he moved to lay on his back next to Misha. “Couldn’t we have basked in the afterglow for a little while before you let reality in?”

 

"Sorry. You... you’re just making me nervous." Misha pouted and looked away.

 

He smacked his thigh and barked, “Hey, just relax. It’s me. The guy you more than eighty percent for.” Jensen sat up on his elbows and looked at him with a soft smile. “As far as not wanting to be casual, we  _ are  _ on the same page. But the other stuff? I don’t know. I think that’s a lot of shit to think about and my brain isn’t firing on all four cylinders. I don’t know how we want to play this with work, the cons, the media. I… I don’t know if I could come out.”

 

Misha sighed deeply and chewed his lower lip. His expression was hard to read, which was the downside of being with another actor. They fucking know how to wear a mask. “Okay, so we keep this between the two of us and see where it goes?”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like it anymore than you do.”

 

Misha gave him a long look before he pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay. I'm just glad I can finally kiss you.” He leaned over and kissed Jensen's forehead, trailing his fingertips over his skin. "And have pretty epic sex with you."

 

Jensen chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, we can tell our friends if you want.” After he thought for a moment he amended, “Not Jared. Fucker will blab on Twitter or something.”

 

“Jared’ll be pissed if we tell all our friends and leave him out,” Misha replied with a chuckle before he rolled over and started to kiss Jensen’s chest.

 

“I guess you’re right.” He sat up slightly, an evil grin on his face. “You know how we should tell him, right?”

 

“I see a man with a plan,” Misha said with a grin, licking over Jensen’s nipple before he looked up at him.

 

“Oh, yeah you do.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

It was the day of the shoot of the final kiss scene. Jared had teased him mercilessly the entire day and Misha was at the end of his… everything really. Thankfully, the thought of shooting the kiss scene and their plan really stabilized his mood. He felt so incredibly happy every time Jensen winked at him, it balanced out the pranks. As far as Misha was concerned, it didn't even matter what happened the rest of the day. He had had sex with Jensen Ackles. And not just that. They were a couple. A couple no one knew about yet, but a couple nonetheless. 

 

The few days between their first time and the shoot, they had spent every night together. Waking up next to that beautiful, freckled man filled him with so much joy, he felt like he could do anything. Even survive a day of shooting with Jared.

 

It was a night time shoot. He and Jensen were already on their marks, standing in front of the truck. As they waited for the crew to get ready, Jared roped Alex, the new kid on the show, to join in on the fun, the pair of them making obscene gestures at Misha off screen.

 

“Do you guys really wanna be stuck out here shooting for eighteen hours?” Jensen barked at them. 

 

Jared hollered an enthusiastic, “Yes!” as he slammed his hands on the roof of the Impala. Alex looked at Jared, his expression a mixture of awe and fear. Misha could relate. 

 

He turned to Jensen with a soft smile. “I’ll just concentrate on you if you promise not to join in.” 

 

Jensen smirked. “I told you. I’m Switzerland.”

 

Misha leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I promise you a mind blowing blow job if you stay out of it and just work with me.”

 

“Done,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Misha loved their new relationship status more and more. He was still smiling at Jensen when Robert walked over to them. "Okay, guys, we're ready. Any questions?"

 

Before either of them could respond, Jared started singing, ‘Right Here Waiting For You,’ at the top of his lungs, and incredibly off-key. Alex and some of the crew had joined in by the second verse before Robert barked at them to shut the hell up.

 

Even the bark and explicit somehow sounded calm and soft. Misha had no idea how that man always managed to stay calm like that.

 

He looked down at his feet and concentrated on slipping into character, so that when he looked up he would only see Dean, not Jensen. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean when he looked up, dropping his voice, tone slightly angry, “I’m perfectly capable of driving, Dean.” 

 

Without any noticeable shift whatsoever, Jensen was suddenly Dean. He sighed and said in an almost pleading tone, “Look. Just… gimme this, alright? I just watched my best friend die and went through Hell to get him back. Let me do this, okay?”

 

Misha let himself feel the guilt for a moment, looking down before he pulled the keys out of his trenchcoat and handed them over. “Alright.”

 

Robert yelled cut when they both sat in truck. He made a gesture for them to stay in it and a thumbs up that he had the shot he was looking for.  _ Well, that was quick and painless for a change. _

 

He looked over at Jensen with a smile and a wink. Their big moment was near. They waited for the cameraman and audio to get into their new positions. Since the truck didn't have a backseat, they filmed with one door open, to get the coverage of both of them from the front.

 

Jensen didn’t leave him hanging as he delivered his lines so amazingly, it was easy to bounce off of them. Right to the moment where he smiled and murmured, "Good." He leaned forward and Misha didn't even need to try to act as he lost himself in the deftness of those amazing lips.

 

Just as planned, Jensen did what Dean  _ didn’t  _ do as he wrapped one arm around Misha’s neck, drawing him impossibly close. He gasped and Jensen deepened the kiss. There was no way the camera didn’t catch Jensen’s tongue slipping into his mouth. 

 

“Cut!” Robert cried out.

 

Jensen chuckled as he played up how much he was losing himself to the kiss. Even letting out a surprised groan of pleasure. Misha could see in his peripheral some of the other crew people coming closer. 

 

He slid his hands under Jensen's Dean jacket and practically pulled him onto his lap as he kissed him back, entirely incapable of quieting his lustful moan. If this didn’t make the gag reel, then he didn’t know what would.

 

Finally, after Robert had cried “Cut!” for the sixth time, Jensen drew back, staring at Misha in awe. His eyes darted over Misha’s face as he started to softly laugh in amazement, breath coming out in slowly evening out pants. The downside of dating an actor, especially a good one, was Misha had no idea if that was for the camera, or for him. 

 

Maybe it was both. He cupped Jensen's face and looked at him like he had invented the universe. It wasn't hard to play since he pretty much already thought that about him. "Jensen..." He leaned forward and kissed him again, softly this time.

 

“Shit. I think I’m gay now,” Brad breathed out as he peeked from behind his camera.

 

Misha couldn't help but burst into laughter before he leaned back and tried to stifle it behind his hand. "Seriously, Brad? We were having a moment here."

 

“Yeah, well, I had a moment, too.” Brad shook his head in disbelief. 

 

Jensen smirked and looked at Robert. “We’d be  _ more  _ than happy to do another take.”

 

Robert had crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a pointed look. “Thank god this is Netflix.”

  
**The End**


End file.
